virtuefandomcom-20200214-history
Jiro Matsuda
Jiro Matsuda '''or '''Ronin is a character in ''Villainy and Virtue, ''created and portrayed by DendoNeko/Zircon Ronin is an Ex-Yakuza member trying to make money in Heartania Biography Born in Kyoto, Japan from two Japanese parents, Jiro's life was.. different. His father was a lieutenant in the 'Rihito-gumi' Yakuza group, and his mother was the one mostly raising him, at least until he was 12. His father then decided to bring him into the Yakuza, and brought him to the 'oyabun' of the Rihito-gumi, Hayato Rihito. Jiro worked with the Yakuza for the rest of his teenage years, learning how to fight at first, and then beginning to commit crimes. Though his involvement in the Yakuza started to go down as he got more involved in school, including college. Upon graduation however, he became much more involved. He also got his first tattoos, which was a tattoo sleeve on his left arm, with traditional Japanese art. He worked his way up to being a 'kyodai', and continued working with them for another year, until he was 23. At this point, the Rihito-gumi was being traced by the police, because a Yakuza member had betrayed them and ratted them out to the police. The Rihito-gumi, for the most part, were arrested. Though some managed to slip out of the hands of the police, including Jiro. He fled to Heartania, where he's been living for roughly a year. He made his gear on his own, besides his sword. This was easy for him, due to what he studied in college. He bought and modified a street bike & helmet, and created a grappling hook as well. As of recent, he's been an assassin & mercenary, taking contracts for money. Personality Jiro is very determined, often not caring who or what gets in the way of his goal, killing with little mercy. He usually won't refuse a challenge, and if defeated, he will owe the winner a debt, for not finishing him off. He tends to stay quiet, not needing to say much. When on his own, he'll speak Japanese because it's his first language, and is easier for him. He's also quite serious, only opening up and joking around good friends. Although he can seem like a cold-hearted killer, he can actually be quite kind. Appearance Without his helmet (Which, although it looks like an average street biker helmet, is not), he seems to be of Japanese decent. He has a angular face, and green eyes. Without his helmet, his hair is short, wavy, and swept right. His hair is dark brown. He also has a stubble beard & mustache. He has a somewhat muscular frame, but it's often hidden underneath a black leather jacket and white t-shirt. He wears a pair of dark black jeans, and a pair of older Nikes, with a yellow Nike logo. His helmet is matte black, with a dark visor, dark enough to where you can't see his face from the outside. (On the inside, he has a HuD, showing him where he has been hit, his heart rate, and other various things.) His helmet can turn into a civilian mode, which gives the helmet a yellow stripe down the middle. Bike description: His bike looks like this: http://1.bp.blogspot.com/mCMDSCedRvI/UBhA1xDzKpI/AAAAAAAAAHI/lAQk4rpEGrs/s1600/streetbike1.jpg, however it has a yellow stripe on the side, going up towards the seat. This stripe is usually not visible when he's in his "Ronin Mode", and is replaced with a black piece of armor. Abilities "Senshi" Gear His Senshi gear is all of his equipment. This includes his sword, helmet, street bike, and grappling hook. The helmet actually has a thin layer of kevlar inside of it, as well as multiple vision modes, and a HUD, the street bike can be remotely controlled, and the grappling hook is.. A grappling hook. Martial Arts This is exactly what it says, except that he uses parkour in the martial arts. Included in his Martial Arts is the mastery of the katana. Relationships Trivia * Ronin is heavily based off the main character from the 2-D video game, Ronin. This is also where his name came from. * His name, Jiro, is a reference to the Payday 2 character of the same name. Category:Neutral Category:Character Category:DendoNeko Category:Zircon Category:Immigrant Category:Japanese